Butterfly Kisses
by Meilin Black
Summary: Fujitaka remembers Sakura when she was little and as she grew up. Please RR its actually a good sad daughter-father story.


**Butterfly Kisses**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS. And I do not own the Song Butterfly Kisses. Bob Carlisle does.

**Summary: **Fujitaka remembers Sakura when she was little and as she grew up.

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank God for all the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

Fuji walked into five year old Sakura's bedroom. He saw her kneeling by her bed and he smiled watching his baby girl praying. He walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. He closed his eyes and saw the image of God in his head. As Sakura prayed, Fuji thank God for all the joy in his life. After of a few minutes of kneeling, Sakura looked at her beloved dad, with big eyes. She got up and tackled him, giving him butterfly kisses all over his face. Fuji laughed and picked her up and layed her on her bed. "Good night daddy." She whispered. "Good night sweetie." She whispered back after tucking her in bed.

_sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Fuji walked downstairs and took out some home videos that were made a year after Nadeshiko's death. Innocent little Sakura was running in her mother's garden with little whie flowers in her hair. She was giggling and running around the whole garden looking so innocent and free. He fast foward the tape and stopped it on Sakura's first pony ride. A scared looking Sakura was looking around for her daddy. "Daddy, please don't leave me alone with the pony daddy." A younger Fujitaka smiled and walked by the pony while Sakura laughed enjoying her first pony ride. He smiled remembering that day. He looked through all the other videos and found the one of his birthday two months ago. "Daddy, please eat the cake, I did all by myself and Touya helped a little bit." Sakura said eagerly, looking hopeful as Fuji took a bite of a sloopy looking vanilla cake. Fuji swallowed the cake and tried not to choke. "Thanks sweetie it was delicious." "YAY" the happy five year old exclaimed jumping up and down.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Sixteen year old Sakura walked into the club. She was wearing a beautiful baby pink dress that Tomoyo had designed for her. She smiled brightly as the lights hit her, Fuji notices that she looks more like Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's death had hurt the whole family years ago and now seeing Sakura, he remembered Nadeshiko when they first met in High School.

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

Sakura walked to Fuji smiling. She had said she wanted a father-daughter dance for her sweet sixteen. As the song played, she and Fuji danced. The song started to come to an end when she saw her boyfriend Syaoran across the room. Sakura looked at Fuji and smiled slightly. "Daddy, I love you so much, but I'm just going to give one kiss on the cheek this time daddy." She whispered and gave Fuji one quick kiss on his cheek. She walked away from Fuji and walkied towards Syaoran.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

Today was Sakura's wedding day. Fuji was in her dressing room as she was getting prepared. "Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked softly. "I'm not sure sweetie. I just feel like I'm losing you, my baby girl." Sakura smiled and walked towards him. She leaned over and give him butterfly kisses like when she was there. Nadeshiko's ghost watched the scene from heaven and smiled. She wished she was there, but then again she was in the image of her beautiful daughter. Sakura looked at the clock and saw she had two minutes before she had to walk down the aisle. "Daddy, it's time for you to walk me down the aisle." She said happily. Fuji smiled. "Does gown look pretty daddy?" she asked. "Y-yes Sakura, you'r egown looks pretty" he said quietly as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Daddy, don't cry please" she said trying to comfort her dad.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly _

_kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

Fuji finished his song on the piano and smiled at his daughter who was now married to Syaoran. Sakura walked up the stage and gave her dad a kiss. "Thanks daddy. For singing this beautiful song."

* * *

The End. Well RR please. And read my other story, If you love something Let it go. Thanks.


End file.
